The Beginning of the End
by GlitchedUchiha
Summary: Being a normal teenager is something Naruto thought he'd never miss. Before the virus came, Naruto never knew just how good he had it.
1. Chapter 1

Nothing ever happens here in our little town. I'm a normal high school student that lives in the suburbs. The most we have to worry about is what goes on in our every day lives, and the best thing that possibly can happen has happened to me. The most beautiful girl in town has agreed to be my girlfriend. Hinata Hyuga, not only was she beautiful, but her parents were the most wealthy and powerful people in town.

"I'm the luckiest guy in the world..." I sighed to myself as i gazed absently out the window, my elbow resting against my desk as my palm holds up my chin for my lazy head.

"Hey Naruto!" My closest friend, Shikamaru Nara, said as he shocked me out of my day dreams.

"Geez Shakamaru! Give me a heart attack why don't ya!" I said, annoyance lacing my voice as i gripped my chest in a useless effort to stop my heart from racing.

" Hah... Stop day dreaming during class all the time and it wouldn't happen. It's lunch time by the way"

"Yeah yeah thanks." I murmured as i began to put my lunch box on my desk, opening it up to see what my mom packed for me today.

"What's up Naruto? You're usually the hyper one, nervous about your big date tonight?" Shikamaru asked as he did the same with his lunch box.

Naruto laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head, "I guess so, i don't want to mess up and act like a dork tonight and all."

"Wow." Shikamaru chuckled, "That's going to be a tough one for you." Shikamaru said as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Shut up man." Naruto laughed softly, circling his spoon in his yogurt.

There was a moment of silence as the two friends at their lunch, the other student around them chatting about home and personal lives buzzing around the classroom like any other normal day.

"Hey Naruto, have u heard about the strange virus outbreak?" Shikamaru asked suddenly, fishing a cupcake out of his lunch box.

Naruto continued to eat his yogurt as he thought about the strange virus that caused people to want to eat people, "Yeah, sounds off to me."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what in the hell kind of virus makes anyone want to do that? I don't know it just sounds weird and off to me, like something is hidden in the dark about the whole ordeal."

Shikamaru shrugged, "I heard they have it contained to just one city though, i'm sure they wont let it get out."

Naruto laughed it off, "Yeah, nothing fun ever happens here anyway."

**_XXX_**

"Wow Naruto-kun... tonight was so perfect." Hinata said in her soft silky voice as we walked hand in hand down the beach with our shoes in our free hands, letting the waves of the ocean lick against out legs and letting the cold wet sand slide between our toes.

"I'm glad Hinata-chan." I said as i ran my thumb over her knuckles, looking over at her to admire her beauty. I loved her long silky black hair and her soft pink eyes, not to mention her smile and the loveliness of her voice. It was like listening to an angel when she talks to me.

"I've never seen this side of you Naruto, you're normally... well, you're normally very energetic." Hinata giggled as she looked up at me with those beautiful jewel like eyes.

"Energetic huh?" I said then grinned, making her look at me with confusion laced with curiosity. I tackled her, making her gasp out in surprise and pinned her hands behind her head, grinning down at her playfully.

Hinata's face turned ten shades of red, "Na-Naruto." She stuttered out, like she use to do when we first met in grade school.

I chuckled and grinned down at her before claiming her lips with mine. Her arms quickly wrapped around my neck, signaling me to deepen the kiss. This was the most happiest day of my life, the day i got to kiss the girl of my dreams.

"Na-Naruto... did u hear that?" Hinata asked as she suddenly broke the kiss.

"Hear what?" I asked, not really careing as i stared at her lip, wanting nothing more than to kiss her again and again.

"Sounds like moaning..." She said as she looked off to the side.

I looked in the same direction she was looking and noticed a man limping our way, making me stand up and help Hinata off the ground. The first thing that came to mind was that he was a cop that was securing the area and was coming over to make us stop and tell us to go home... But this man looked like he was hurt, maybe he just needed help?

"Naruto..." Hinata said grabbing onto my arm as she felt me about to go to the injured man.

"It's ok Hinata, that guy might need help or something. Stay here, ill be right back kay?" I said before kissing her reassuringly and dashing off to the man in need.

Something seemed off as i ran over to the man, she continued to drag his injured body closer to me even though i made it clear i was coming to help him. He didn't say anything ether, all he did was make those strange moaning sounds. I stopped to keep a good distance between us as i shouted out, "Hey Mr.! Are you ok?"

I got no response, only more moaning... It was a little unsettling. I took a closer look at the approaching man and what i noticed shook me to the bone. A big chunk of his neck looked like it was bitten off... His skin was so pale and the wound on his neck looked like it was dripping black sludge and puss. I stepped back shakily as the man reached out towards me, his moaning getting even louder.

"Naruto!" Hinata shouted about to run over towards me.

"Hinata! Stay back!" I shouted back at her, backing back, reaching down once i spotted a shattered beer bottle, picking it up to use as a weapon if push came to shove.

"Naruto! What are you doing!" Hinata cried out, ignoring my warning. "Oh my.." She gasped as she took a good look at the man as well, using her hand to cover her nose and mouth once she caught a whiff of the smell this guy was throwing off... It smelled like decaying flesh. "The virus..." Hinata then said softly.

"What?" I said, not quite understanding her.

Hinata grabbed my arm and began to tug me away, "Naruto! Lets go! This man has the virus!"

I had no time to even process it, but Hinata seemed to be scared out of her mind, I grabbed onto her hand and began to run away with her towards the parking lot of the beach. Once in the car, I quickly pulled out and drove away, looking over at the shaken Hinata.

"Hinata... What's wrong? It was just some weird guy. It's okay." I said softly, blocking the wound the man had out of my head, it might have been just my wild imagination anyway from reading too many zombie novels and playing zombie related games all the time.

"Naruto, that man is infected with that dangerous virus that has been all over TV .. we should- we should go tell our parent! We have to get out of town!" Hinata sounded really scared, it shook me a little bit.

"Come on Hinata, don't tell me you're buying into all that non sense."

"Naruto..."

I placed my hand on hers... trying to make her calm down. It worked, her shaking stopped and she looked up at me, her eyes filled up with tears

"I'm scared... Naruto."

"Don't be, i'm here for you, and that virus crap is a loud of shit." Just as soon as i said that, we arrived to the main part of town... and everything looked like it had gone to hell and back.

Most of the buildings were up in flames, there were quite a bit of turned over and crashed cars, the hydrant spurting water having been ripped out of the ground.  
But what brought horror to my very soul was seeing people being chased own the street, tripping down to the ground and being ripped apart and eaten alive by other... paler people.

"Oh no..." Hinata gasped, both her hand covering her mouth.

No... I had to be dreaming, this had to be some kind of twisted nightmare. I mean... people were eating each other for God's sake! But no... this wasn't a dream, it was far to vivid, far too horrific to be any dream of mine... The virus... has spread to our little boring town.


	2. Chapter 2

I eased my car on down the road, just watching the horror unfold right before my eyes... It was unbelievable, simply unimaginable for these things to be happening. Just moments ago it was just a ordinary night and now... and now the world looked as tho God has cast his gaze of death upon out little peaceful town.  
I looked over at Hinata as her hand tightened around my own, she was trembling, her eyes wide with fear. I bit down hard on my lower lip, I felt helpless and didn't know how to protect her... I had to get us to our parents, we had to get away from this hell.

We both gasped as a strange man with a hole punched clear through his chest leaped onto the hood of my car. He was groaning and leaking more of that strange black sludge onto my car from his mouth and began to try and pull himself towards us. He hissed at us, fresh blood spraying from his mouth and onto my windshield. My instincts from gaming took over and I pressed down on the gas, running him down and hearing a sickening smashing sounds as I apparently smashed his head with my rear tires.

"Naruto!" Hinata gasped in horror as she looked back at the now still corpse of the strange man.

"It was him or us Hinata!" I shouted at her, remembering how that same man had not too long ago dragged the entrails of Mr. Toyama and gnawed on them as if they were gum.

Hinata bent down holding her hands tight against her mouth, as if she were trying to keep her self from hurling in my car and holding back loud sobs of fear and confusion. My hands tightened around the steering wheel, I felt so damn useless! I couldnt even make the one I loved most feel secure in my presence. As we drove further and further away from town, the things that we witnessed became harder and harder to believe... Only because the virus hadn't come this far yet, but it will and we had to warn our parent about it.

We stopped at Hinata's place first, we quickly got out of the car and ran up to her front door. Hinata was nervous and shaken, she could barely take her keys out of her purse. I took them from her as she finally managed to get them out and opened the door as quickly as I could, time wasnt exactly on our side tonight. It felt as though I bursts through the doors of her home how fast I found myself inside.

"Mom!" Hinata began to call out to the big empty dark house, "Dad! Hanabi!" She began to run upstairs, still calling for the members of her family.

I in the mean time remembered that Mr. Hyuga kept a good collection of weapons in his study. I ran down to the end of the hall on the first floor as quickly as i could and kicked down the door of Mr. Hyuga's study. On the wall in front of me were a row of three katana's. I quickly ran over to grab them off the wall, knowing Mr. Hyuga they were the best money could buy. I looked over to the side and saw a tall wooden display cabinet filled with guns, and what caught my eye was the AK 47. I felt as though i were trapped in a game of Resident Evil, but I wasn't complaining. Being a 'nerd' was finally going to pay off for me. I grabbed the bag at the bottom of the display case and began to shove all the guns into it along with a few pack of bullets that lay at the bottom on the display case.

"Naruto!" Hinata called out, out of breath.

"In here!" I called out to the panicking girl as I zipped up the bag and tossed it over my shoulder with a huff. The weapons were heavy, but I had a gut feeling that I was going to need them later on in the game. I grinned lightly to myself in excitement as I found himself thinking of this as an actual game.

"Naruto!" Hinata sobbed as she ran into the study and buried her face in my orange hoody.

I placed a hand on her head, "Hinata... Whats wrong? Did you find your parents?"

Hinata shook her head, her face still buried in my hoody as she sobbed. "They're gone! They're already gone Naruto! They left without me..."

I bit down on my lower lip, keeping in a small curse, they left their eldest daughter in the pit of hell while they ran off to safety... and they called themselves parents? I wraped my arms around her tightly and kisses her forehead. "Don't worry Hinata, I will never leave u behind. I will protect you, i vow it."

Hinata looked up at me with her pink eyes dazzling, her face lighting up with a blush as i flashed her a smile of confidence. Her hands tightened on my hoody before reaching out into the bag I held to grab a katana. "Right! Lets go Naruto!"

"Yeah!" I shouted excitedly as we both darted out of the study and ran down the hall towards the front door.

Hinata gasped and we both came to a halt on the front porch as we heard groaning. Right in front of us we a man... dragging his left foot behind him as he made his way up to us.

"Shit." I cursed to myself as i grabbed a hand gun out of the bag and took aimed at it's head. If these things were anything like the zombies on TV, nothing but a blow to the head would kill them. The gun seemed heavier than i thought it would be, but i had no time to consider that, I took aim and pulled the trigger. With in a second it looked as though the left side of it's head exploded as it collapsed to the ground. "Let's go!" I shouted at Hinata, knowing that the sound of gun fire would attract more of these creatures.

"Right!" Hinata said as she followed right behind me, gasping again as another one of those things came creeping out from behind my car.

"Hinata! Don't hesitate! Kill it before it kills you!" I shouted out at her.

My words must have motivated her, because she unsheathed her sword and with one swift movement she beheaded the pale blood soaked creature.

"Alright Hinata!" I praised her, actually fascinated with her work.

We jumped on the car and i quickly cranked it up and drove off before the virus could spread too far, after all i still had to get to my parent while they were still in once piece.

"Na...Naruto." Hinata said softly, her voice shaking.

I quickly looked over at her and saw she was crying. "Hinata, what's wrong? I said I'd protect you, you don't have to worry about anything I promise."

"Naruto.. the woman i just killed, she was... she use to take care of me and my sister when we were younger." Hinata sobbed, "What if... What if my parents ran away because of her, what if one of them gotten themselves eaten by her?"

"Hinata, don't think like that." I said calmly to her, "If they were running from her, then we will meet up with them soon I'm sure of it."

Hinata began to wipe her tears away with the sleeve of her jacket, thinking about that possibility, "Y-yeah, you're right Naruto. We'll just have to find them."

I smiled over at her, "Yeah see, they might be in the next town waiting for us as we speak."

Hinata smiled as she thought about that and i hoped for the both of us that that was indeed where they were.

Soon we arrived to my house and it looked like it was just in time, I saw my parent packing their car down with things about to leave town themselves. I parked my car in front of the house and quickly hopped out.

"Mom! Dad!" I called out to them, running over to their car.

"Naruto! Thank God my baby, you're okay!" My mom said as she rushed over to me, taking me into her warm embrace.

"Of course I am mom." I said a bit embarrassed knowing Hinata was watching and all.

"Naruto, we have to get out of town, we've waited for you all this time and were just about to leave. You have some timing son." Dad said, still busy loading the car down with things.

"Dad catch!" I called out to him as I drew the hand gun out of my pants and tossed it over to him, "You're going to need it."

Dad gave me a nod and a soft smile of approval, "Lets get out of here."


End file.
